


Weekend Attire

by Cassandra14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Lin picks Tenzin up from work. Her outfit generates quite a bit of interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Mid-Year Linzin Week:
> 
> Day 2 Prompt: Drive
> 
> Modern AU - think Republic City with our modern-day technology
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar universe. I'm sure this is not new information to anyone out there.
> 
> Not betaed. Prompt only very vaguely related.

People gawked as she strode into the atrium - men in their tailored suits and shined shoes, women in frilly blouses, pencil skirts, belted dresses, and dainty heels.

Her boots didn't click or tap on the marble floor, but sounded out a stronger beat.

The security guard leapt to attention as she halted at the reception desk. "Chief Beifong, good afternoon, ma'am. Sorry, may I see your badge please?"

"Good afternoon, Officer Enlai," she returned, badge already in hand. She gave him a satisfied nod when he leant forward to check it and then handed her the sheet to sign in. Police chief or not, security procedures should be upheld, particularly at City Hall.

With a buzz, he unlocked the gate in the waist-high plastic barrier dividing the lobby space of the atrium from the elevators, stairs, and ground-floor offices.

"Thank you," she said. Lin swung the gate wide and passed through.

As she waited for an elevator, the staring continued. Three other people joined her. They stood a respectful distance away. Catching one man's gaze lingering where it shouldn't, she sent him a glare and he promptly became fascinated by a potted fern.

The carriage arrived and she entered. A pair of secretaries inside fell silent, eyeing her with a mixture of curiosity, stupefaction, and a touch of apprehension. She selected her desired floor.

One by one, the other five occupants vacated the elevator at lower floors. Lin waited as the lights changed to indicate floor six, floor seven, and finally floor eight. Chiming, the doors slid open.

A plaque on the wall across from her read, "Eighth Floor - Air," accompanied by the engraved seal of Republic City. Lin ignored the directory listing below it and headed down the hall to her right. Glass replaced the traditional solid walls, broken only by support beams; heads turned to watch her walk by. Goldenrod carpeting muffled her boots.

At the end of the hall, etching on a set of glass doors stated, "Office of the Air Nation Council Representative." Through them, Lin saw a second set of doors, made of clouded glass as was the wall in which they stood. A woman, wearing a dress in reds and oranges, rose from the desk in the outer office. Although her hair was completely grey and wrinkles lined her face, she moved spritely and her expression was focused and keen. She raised a brow as she got a closer look at the approaching police chief.

Pushing open the doors, the woman said, "Good evening, Lin. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?" Lin replied, stepping inside. Allowing the doors to close, the woman smiled and slipped behind her desk.

"Very well. I'm taking Meifeng to a ballet tomorrow; she's so excited."

"Meifeng - she's eleven? Jia's daughter?"

"Eleven and seven months as she will happily remind you," the woman answered. "I can't understand how she has grown up so fast. My first grandchild turning into a young lady."

She shook her head and continued, "Enough of feeling old - please go on in. It's just past five and the sooner he leaves, the sooner I can." She waved at the opaque doors.

"I'll see what I can do," Lin promised. "I told him to be ready to leave by five fifteen at the latest."

"Do you have plans?"

"I do." Lin let a small, conspiratorial smile escape. The woman grinned back.

* * *

Lin found Tenzin kneeling on the floor and peering underneath a filing cabinet. Her view mostly consisted of his broad shoulders covered in a navy blue suit jacket.

"I'm almost ready," he said without turning. Aiming under the cabinet, he released a burst of wind. It apparently failed in its mission since he sighed heavily.

"What are you trying to do?" Lin demanded.

"My favorite pen rolled off the desk and under here when I was straightening up to leave," he answered, gaze still focused on his stray implement. "I thought I could blast it out."

"Does it have metal in it?"

Tenzin squinted. "I think so."

"Lean back or I might hit you." Tenzin complied, removing his face from the gap and sitting back. He carefully kept from resting on his heels in order to protect his suit from marks.

Eyes closed, Lin searched for the pen. After a moment, she pronounced, "There's steel, might be the tip."

At a crook of her finger, the pen zoomed from its hiding place and into the palm of her hand. Tenzin tracked its path.

"Thank you, I would have- would hated - to - " He stuttered to a stop. Tenzin swallowed; his mouth suddenly felt dry as the Si Wong Desert.

Black leather boots sheathed her feet, buckled, laced, and with a three-inch heel. Tucked into the boots, dark jeans showcased her muscular legs. A sleek leather jacket, also black, topped the outfit. It nipped in under her ribcage and, unzipped halfway, exposed the scoop neckline of a forest-green shirt.

Lin smirked. His heart jolted and sped up.

Tenzin blinked a few times before remembering he was still kneeling and had been trying to say something. He managed to stand up without removing his eyes from Lin.

"Hated to lose that pen," he finished.

"You're welcome," she said. When he didn't move, she asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

Jerking into motion, Tenzin stepped around her and placed the pen in the top drawer. He grabbed his briefcase. "I am."

"Good. My bike is in the garage."

"Lin - I can't - my suit - " He gestured at himself.

She reached out and gasped his tie, butter yellow and matching the pocket square. With a tug on it, she said, "It'll be fine until we get home and you can change into something more appropriate."

"My helmet - "

"Is waiting for you downstairs." She gave the tie another tug. "Any more objections."

"No." His eyes danced, lips slowly curving into a broad smile.

Releasing his tie, Lin smiled as well. "Come on then."

Tenzin offered no further protest but followed her out of the office. In that outfit, he suspected he would have followed her to the North Pole. On foot. Without a coat or shoes.

Based upon his secretary's knowing grin, she recognized that fact too as they said goodbye. Yet, the prospect of being teased about it on Monday didn't disturb him. He doubted very much could disturb him at the moment.

Who could blame him?

Because Lin and leather and her bike always resulted in a fantastic weekend.

* * *


End file.
